Sent of Her
by lindsey-31
Summary: Luna is haveing trouble sleeping. Can Harry Potter help her.One chapter. some HrR and NG. R&R plz.


**Sent of Her**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N This story is decade to my Mom. I came up with this plot the other night. Hope you like

It was just a hot day at number twelve Grimmauld place. Luna Lovegood was being moved it to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Her Father Had joined the Order. They had moved in to Headquarters. With in two or three days she was joined by Neville. It was good to have some one to talk to .All though Neville was very boring in Luna opinion. All he wanted to do was talk about Ginny .It was painfully obvious that he liked her. But ,with in one week the Weasley's had come to stay. With them Hermione. Well, It had it could have been a life saver. Neville talk to Ginny all the time. Ron and Hermione ware either in a row or together some where. Luna Had nothing to do really. So, she explored the House. Nothing that interesting, except for the room she had found a with a Hippogriff. She spent a lot of time in there. That is until her Dad told her not to wonder around the house. So, now all she could do was Read books for her next year at Hogwarts, her sixth year, that is .Nothing, That is until Harry Potter came.

Luna heard foot steps past her door. The portent of the lady Black was screaming agin. Tonks must be down there. Luna went to see what all the fuss was about. She stopped dead on the bottom step. It was Harry. Both Ginny and Hermione Hugged him. Ron shook his hand. The his eyes fell on Luna.

"Hi"she said with a weak smiled.

He walk up to her and just sound there. Was he expending the same warm welcome as Ginny and Hermione? She saw that he was looking around.

"Hi" he said to Luna."Could I talk to you"

What, thought Luna. Then no more then three seconds later Harry ,Ron ,and Hermione ware rushing up the stars. He wasn't talking to you, Luna thought , Idiot. Oh, well she was half way though all her books for the up coming year. Luna got back to her room and clasped on the bad and slowly she went to sleep. Her mother was there ,just there, doing something ,Luna could not see what though. Then there was a bang! Oh it was horrible...Luna shout up.

She had not sleep will since she came to Headquarters. She had a reason but, it was silly.

"Children get down her for dinner now!"

Luna opined the door an nearly missed Harry.

"oh sorry."

He said that she could have Knocked him out and he's sorry?

"No, its my fault, daydreaming agin"Luna said.

He smiled. She smiled back.

"How long Have you been hear?" asked Harry on there way down.

"About a month, Why?"

He surged. For being in his last Hogwarts he still seemed like a little Kid. No older then her. Dinner was uneventful. Luna was still tried, seeing as she had not sleep the night before. She left early. She had to be by herself for a wile. She got in to bed and tried to sleep. She knew it was unless. Nothing could help her not until next week. She was going home to get some things. Then she would be able to sleep. But tonight she hope she could at lest have one or two hour sleep...

"No!"

Luna found herself up agin. Her eyes blurred with the tears. She never saw anyone else in the room. Then a voce spoke,

"What's wrong, Luna?"

She look up and saw those green eyes though round glass."Harry,"Luna said surprised,

"What are you doing hear?"

Harry sat down at the edge of her bed.

"I heard you talking ,"Harry said then looked down,"you sounded upset so I came to see what was wrong. "

Luna wiped her eye and said weakly "had ... a ..um... bad dream, " she said though sobs.

She sat up and placed her had at her side where Harry toke it in his own.

"What about?"

"My mum ,when she died," she felt silly telling Harry this.

"Oh, um .." he looked down a there hands, then back up a Luna. She could see he was having trouble finding the word to say. She knew that he was bad with finding word right for the moment. Then something hit her, His room was a floor above her's. She looked over at her a the alarm clock. It was two in the morning. Why was he up so late? What was he doing walk outside her door. She looked more closely at his eyes and saw they ware red. Maybe it was because he was up so late. Or maybe it was something else ...

"Harry, what ware you doing walk pass my door way past midnight, " she ask

. "well," he stared" I...I"

Luna looked at him."Harry, its ok you can tell me."

"Well, I was down stares ..."

their was a pause then Harry spoke but Luna could not hear him

"Come agin?"

"Crying"

"Oh, about Sirius?"

"Yeah."

She felt so sorry for him.

"You know it the first time I've been in this house sine he died."

As he spoke she squeezed his hand.

"Why ware you dreaming about your mum?"

Oh, no she couldn't tell him. He would think that she was a silly little girl

."You can't tell any one and you can't laugh ,ok?" He nodded.

"Ok, after my mother died I had the same dream over and over agin. It was about how she died.At night, I would sleep with my Dad . That is when I realized that the pillow that she would sleep on before she died was still there. It smelled like her. So, I took it back to my room. And I also got her perfume bottle. If the smell got faint or the pillow was lost I could spray it agin. When Dad and me left to come hear we left in a hurry so, I forgot the pillow and the bottle. That's why I was dreaming about my mum."

She finished an look up at Harry. But he was looking down.

"Harry ?"

He let go of her hand and put his head in his hands. He looked up at Luna his eye ware redder then before .

"What's wrong , Harry?"

"I don't know, its...I ...never mind."

He got up and turned to leave.

"No, don't go" He turned to face her.

"Why"

"Do you remember last year." He nodded "I was the only one you talked to about...you know.. because I knew what you ware going though.Harry, You might not know what I going though but , please just stay hear, with me, please."

Harry smiled as he returned to her bed. He sat down near the end of the bed.. She was agin back asleep. The dream stared agin but she never saw the end. She was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw Harry standing over her.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

She looked into his face and saw that it was glistening with tears. He let go of her and back away, and she saw that he was sharking. What did I say, Luna thought,whats making him act like this. He soon answered Her unvoiced question.

"Y...you," he said his voce cranking as he spoke ," saw her, you saw her die. I could hear what you ware saying. You saw her go."

"I saw her yes, I didn't understand what had happed. I got closer to her."

"And you stared to ask why she had gone to sleep."

"I was scared when she didn't answer"

"That when I woke you. You ware scaring me. You stared You stared to cry. I couldn't bare to see you hurt like that. That's why I woke you up."

I scared him, He did want me to hurt, thought Luna.  
She sat up and looked at Harry. She did think he was kind of cute. What if he liked her. She knew of his history with girl and he was all was shy around them. She also knew that he cared for her but they where good friends, like Ron and Hermione, no, bad example. Like Ginny and Neville ,nope, anther bad example. Oh what the hell.

"Harry come hear"

She did not care any more they had shared so many secrets and ware good friend, What was their to lose. He came over and sat at he edge of the bed.

"Harry, I said to come hear."

This time she pointed to the spot next to her.

A wide smile came over Harry's face and Luna smiled back. He laid back so that he was side by side with her.

"Luna, I know that is really a bad time to ask but, I need to know. Do you think we could be more then just really good friends?"

Luna was amazed that he ,Harry Potter, could like her ,Luna Lovegood.

"Yes "

" I know stupid question.."

" Harry, I said yes."

He looked at her as his mouth fell open. Luna took the opportune to kiss him. It was nothing much but a quick pick but it was sweet. He looked at her and smiled. He wrapped both his arms around her. It was warm and cozey to be their in his arms. She closed her eyes. After ten minuets He must have thought she went to sleep because he kissed her and whispered "You look like an angle. Goodnight, and god...this sounds so corny but ...I love you. He kissed her agin on the top of her head. And hugged her tighter. He didn't leave. He stayed there all night. And Luna never had that dream agin. She felt whole once more.

A/N Yay I 'm done. I really like this story. I hope you do to. R&R


End file.
